


Same, Same but Different

by The_GrxyWxrxn_91



Category: All For The Game
Genre: Andrew is doing good, Lawyer!Andrew, M/M, Mob boss!Neil, Neils awkward, Soft!Andrew, Tease!Neil, Ten Years Later, hes also a bit horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_GrxyWxrxn_91/pseuds/The_GrxyWxrxn_91
Summary: Neil had though he was safe after Baltimore, but he had been wrong.Thirteen years since Neil went back on the run, Andrew is the top lawyer in New York. His life’s going great. He has healed from most of his trauma, his got a cat and he has friends. It’s all he needs.But then, after seeing Neil again, this time with more scars, tattoos and blood on his hands, he needs one more thing.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Neil Josten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Thirteen Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be too harsh

Andrew's eyes ached in the dim light from the lamp beside him. His vision blurred and he could no longer make out the words from the file in his lap. Not even his glasses helped. 

A quick glance at the time told him it was getting closer to dawn, just like every night this week. 

He had finished a case today, one that was trying him more than just physically from the lack of sleep. It had been way to similar to his own story, way too similar. He had worked through his issues with Bee over the past ten years, and usually he could handle pedophilia cases with a few extra glasses of wine. This case however was different. It felt like a copy and paste of his life at twelve years old. It was much more unnerving. 

Sir strut across the couch to cozy up on top of Andrew's file. That was probably a sign from whatever to leave this alone. As good as any other he'll get. 

Andrew rescued the paper from under the cat to put on his coffee table. He'd take it back to the office tomorrow. Lay this speed bump to rest and move on. Years of therapy was the only reason Andrew could say that to himself now. He was hoping that the boy he saved today could do the same in the future. 

With a chuckle, Andrew realised that this was as much contact as he'd gotten in the past week. Sir was dozy in his lap, purring at Andrew's bitten fingers running through her fur. 

His apartment was very quiet, very open and very empty. He stared out over the city through the wall of windows in front of him. Ten years of climbing his way to the top had bought him this place and he was very proud. 

He often thought about going back to see a ten year old Andrew and tell him of everything he'd achieved. It made him sad and proud at the same time. Bittersweet, he though the feeling in his chest was called. 

Andrew gently shoved Sir to the side to get up. The cat ran away to probably find her brother. His limbs were sore and tense but he managed to hobble into bed. His bare chest tingling with the slight breeze in his room. 

He smoothed his hand out over the other side of the mattress. It was cool and made up perfectly. Andrew still didn't know why he bought such a big bed. Maybe because Renee had convinced him to start seeing people again. 

A useless attempt, really. 

Andrew removed his glasses and curled up around himself, back to the wall, arms around an extra full pillow. Falling to sleep finally coming easier. 

——

"You've got a meeting with a new client at 3:00 then a meeting with the DA at 5:00." 

Andrew secretary was a lovely enby. They reminded him a lot of Renee. Their body was taller than his, but society would still consider them tiny. They was rather round, like a toddler that hadn't quite lost their baby fat. 

"Thanks, Rose." Andrew put the file into his lower desk draw, among the other files that had threatened to break him, few but heavy. He sat up straight, suit ruffling. 

Rose had been telling him about this new client before but he had been barely listening, other things whirring on his mind. He just remembered that this case was being dealt with privately dude to the clients status. Some CEO claimed to be a rapist by an employee, Andrew bet. Or some cover up scheme. The usual. 

"Let's grab some coffee first." He suggested. 

"Another late night?" Rose asked while moving for the door, Andrew behind them. He just hummed. "Well put some concealer over those eye bags, the clients a total hottie." 

"Didn't know saggy old white men were you're type." Andrew chuckled. 

"You didn't read the file, did you?" Andrew shook his head, not bothering with a half assed lie. "It's not a CEO harassment suit. It's a mob boss extravaganza!"

Andrew's throat clenched. He didn't realise he had stopped walking until Rose grabbed him by the sleeve. 

Mob bosses were always a weird topic for him. He had fallen out of the loop about them after graduating Palmetto years ago so he didn't know which boss this could be. 

They found themselves at their usual cafe with their usual order and on their way to the court house. Andrew was still making sure his breathing seemed normal to the outside world. 

The city of New York would forever astound Andrew. There was always so much happening, he found it hard to keep up most of the time. He hated the idea that he might be missing something in this place. 

Although it did overwhelm him some days. 

They found the meeting room just fine in this big old building, considering that Andrew worked her every other day. 

Rose stopped him just before entering to straighten up his suit, mentioning again the fact that the client was a total babe which Andrew found worrying after finding out the man's occupation. 

Before he could comment on their concerning taste in partners, they pushed the door open. 

The door opens and Andrew stops dead. 

"Neil?"

"Hey, babe." 

Neil Josten is sitting their, barely recognisable. 

He's more muscular now, broader in the shoulders and chest, the button up tight in a way that made Andrew mad. He's got tattoos peeking out under his cuffs and collar, hooks of sharp things Andrew couldn't decipher, a mess of ink and tanned skin. He's got his natural eyes and hair but scars over his cheeks that hadn't been their when they knew each other. Under his unscarred eye, there was a fox paw. 

His posture was nothing like his Neil. This Neil sat relaxed in his chair, legs crossed and fingers pressed, elbows on the seat arms. His expression was one of mischief, a smirk that Andrew didn't recognise and raised eyebrows. 

"You two know each other?" Rose took Andrew's shoulder in their grip like they wanted Andrew to look at them but he only had eyes for Neil. Ever. 

"Of course," Neil's gaze slid over from the stunned blonde to the small cottagecore Pansexual next to him. "Andrew and I fucked all the time in collage. That mouth isn't just good at embarrassing prosecutors in court, let me tell you." 

Rose burst out laughing. Andrew wasn't. He was frozen in place, brain still trying to catch up with the fact that Neil Josten was sitting in from of him again. 

"What's with the face, babe?" Neil seemed to lean further back in his chair, taunting. "You like you've seen a ghost." 

Andrew grit his teeth and spoke. 

"Come the fuck with me now, Josten." 

"I think you mean Wesninski." Neil stood, body fluid and easy. He wasn't affected at all by seeing Andrew. He approached Andrew who still stood straight as an arrow. "Lead the way, Mr Minyard." 

The shit eating grin proved exactly what Andrew fear. Neil Josten was practically dead. 

Andrew stormed right back out of the room, knowing that Neil was following. He made his way through the confusing halls to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. 

Immediately, Neil crowed him against the wall, not touching but body asking too. 

He seemed taller than before, maybe pushing 5'5 which really pissed off the still same size Minyard. 

"Ten years and you're still hot as fuck." Neil whispered, body visibly tense with holding himself at a distance. Andrew's every fibre felt alerted. Neil was right here in front of him, in arms reach, ready to make a huge mistake. 

Neil's eyes watched him intently, checking him out. Familiarising himself all over again. The smaller biceps and softer belly. 

"When you said you had to run," Andrew stood his ground, "I didn't think that meant become a crime boss."

Neil threw his head back and laughed, Andrew didn't know if it was just him, but the laugh sounded hollow. "It wasn't in the plan. It just worked out that way." He shrugged, hand moving up to rest next to Andrew's head. "After I killed my father Lola basically forced me to take up the now wide open seat. Fucking hags finally gone now though."

"You killed your dad?" Andrew swallowed thickly. He shouldn't be telling him this. 

"Oh yeah." Neil looked down at Andrew through his luscious lashes, eyes sharp and icy. "These hands do a lot more than pull hair and give amazing handjobs." 

"I'm you're lawyer, and you just admitted to murder." Andrew whispered out of shock. This man was not Neil. This was Nathaniel. He realised that now. 

"What, you gonna snitch on me?" Neil grinned predatorily. "Come on, Drew. You wouldn't dob on me, I know you." 

"You knew me." Andrew snapped. He tried to shake off the nick name, but it still set his whole body on fire. "I've changed a lot in twelve years since you left."

"Aw," Neil pouted, "did I leave you heartbroken?" That was the final straw. Andrew shoved him back, fists tight and body ridged. "I totally did, didn't I?" 

"Get the fuck out." Andrew snapped. "I'm not representing you. Find another lawyer." 

"Oh, Drew. You wouldn't dare abandon me." Neil came right back, body a breath from Andrew's. "You still love me." 

Andrew didn't have to take his eyes off Neil's eyes to know he's grinning like a devil. He could hear it in his voice. Mocking him. 

"Maybe, but I'm beginning to reconsider." 

"Don't be like that, Drew." Neil's scares hand came up to brush his cheek softly. "You're the only one I can trust to save me."

"What did you do?" Andrew whispered, chest tight. He was being manipulated, but Neil's warm breath fanned over his mouth. 

"Nothing." Neil took a long blink before continuing. "They think I was shipping kids. Human trafficking. They found evidence of my father's organisation and are pinning it on me. I can't buy them off on this either. It's too big." 

"Shit." Andrew cursed, feeling the beginnings of a headache stir behind his eyebrow. "You should have just stayed."

"I should have, yeah." Neil chuckled. 

One more step closer and their touching everywhere but their lips. 

"You know what I said before about you still loving me?" Andrew hummed. "Good. Because I still love you too."

Andrew took a deep breath and exhaled it before removing himself from Neil. 

"I can't again. You're my client. And a crime boss." 

"I know. I just thought you should know." 

"Okay."


	2. Takeout and Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just cheap take out food and murder

When Andrew and Neil returned, Rose and Neil's bodyguard were converting easily. Rose was giving a slightly tense smile to the completely blank woman across from her, but they looked to be holding a pretty strong conversation. 

Rose perked up at seeing the both of them unscathed. 

The each of them took their respected sides of the table before continuing the meeting as planned. They talked about court dates, necessary information to know, access to documents. There was one moment where Neil denied him access to the security footage of his home, but that was smoothed over easily. 

After about half an hour, the bodyguard happens to get a message through an ear piece. She leans over and whispers something into Neil's ear. 

They lock eyes for a second before Neil seems to make a decision. 

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut this short." He's collecting his things from his area as he speaks. 

"Neil. This is important." Andrew tries to reason but Neil doesn't stop cleaning up. 

"Something more important came up." And their gone. So quickly Andrew can't manage to try and negotiate. They got about half of what was needed done. 

Andrew let out a sigh and fell back into his seat. He was so tired and seeing Neil again had made him exhausted. 

"So you used to date a mob boss?" Rose smirks. Their so chuffed and it pissed Andrew off. 

"I'm not talking about it." Andrew grabbed his notebook, files and pen and packed them up. He was so ready to go home, have a bottle of wine and watch a crime show. 

"Reschedule that meeting with the DA for tomorrow." Andrew pinched the bridge off his nose and started to leave, the headache from earlier returning full force. "I'm gonna be a wine mum tonight so don't call me." 

——

Andrew was one and a half bottle in with a really good crime show playing. It was around nine in the evening. He was tipsy. Not thinking clearly. Only thinking of Neil. 

It had taken every cell in him not to kiss the red head back in the bathroom. Every inch of his skin had been on fire at the contact. It was still driving him crazy. 

If they were alone like that again Andrew wasn't sure if he could stop himself next time. He'd probably just say fuck it and shove him against the nearest wall. 

That thought buzzed in his head. 

His forearm braced against Neil's chest, other hand undoing his pants hastily. 

Andrew's teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He tried to focus on the murder currently unfolding on screen before him, but it was no use. 

He could feel Neil's fingers gripping his biceps and pulling his hair. The nip of teeth and press of tongue. 

Andrew cursed himself. It's been ten years since he allowed himself to do this, but he lifted the waistband of his sweatpants. 

His hand gripped himself and he hissed. 

He hadn't been able to do this in a while due to the previous case killing any thought of sex. 

Now that Neil was back though, all he could think of was the taller man's mouth on his neck. 

He rearranged himself so he was kneeling on the couch cushions, legs apart. He pulled his pants down to be at his knees and grabbed a bottle from the draws beside the couch. 

He imagined Neil's long, tattooed fingers brushing the skin of his ass and, pretending his fingers were Neil's eased them inside. 

He brought his hand up under his shirt, pinching his nipples and making obscene noises. He was thankful he lived in a penthouse instead of a wall sharing apartment. 

Neil's fingers curled in and Andrew gasped, fingers plunging into his mouth for something to suck on. He wished it was something else rather than his stubby fingers. 

Andrew ground back against the fingers, desperately trying to reach the climax he needed. 

Neil's mouth on his neck, fingers pressing at his insides, pinching his nipples. Neil's body behind his. Neil's words. 

"Doing so good." 

That's what he'd say. 

"Neil." Andrew gasped. He grasped himself and tugged until he came undone, his ex lovers name coming off his tongue. 

He collapsed onto the sofa, body limp from exertion and pleasure. He still felt his skin tingle with "Neil’s" hands. His whole body felt like it was buzzing. 

The door bell rung, breaking through Andrew's haze. 

"Shit." 

Andrew looked down at his hand as he realised what he had just done, shame immediately beginning to eat at him. 

He pulled up his pants and whipped his hand off on a towel in the kitchen, throwing it in the hamper across the room with Exy aim. 

He swung open his apartment door to see Neil standing there with a bag of Chinese take out. He looked more casual than before, in a Grey t-shirt and black cargo pants, a vintage bomber jacket hanging from his shoulders. 

"Oh." Neil did a once over of Andrew's looks and turned red, clearly realising how disheveled Andrew must look. "Sorry I didn't realise you had someone over." 

Before Andrew can think, because his brain is still fuzzy, he says, "I don't." 

That makes Neil's face even more red. 

"Oh." He said again. His hand came up to scratch at his neck. "Right. Sorry for, um, interrupting I guess." 

"Oh shit." Andrew hissed, his mistake catching up to him finally. He rubbed his eyes as the urge to punch a wall flooded him. 

"I'll go." 

"Don't." 

They looked at each other, they easy playfulness from earlier completely replaced with the awkwardness of accidentally admitting to masturbating to your ex who interrupts and probably assumes it was to them and they aren't wrong. 

"Right." Neil mutters. 

"Come in." Andrew walks back into his apartment, desperately trying to cool down his face. "Just put the bag on the table." 

He heard rustling as he turned off the TV. 

"Those shows are so unrealistic." Neil comments about the show Andrew had been watching. "This one time I was watching one and this guy had apparently been killed a month ago and the body had barely decomposed." 

"I'm sure you'd be an expert on that." Andrew comments. 

Neil released a nervous laugh. Andrew turned back around to the kitchen where Neil was getting the takeout ready. He looked more like the collage Neil now, rather than the mob boss one. 

"You must think I'm a monster." Neil was looking at his hands, covered in tattoos and scars. Andrew wondered Just how many people those hands had killed. "I became exactly what you were trying to protect me from."

"It was either that or death, so I don't blame you." Andrew sat down on the couch and accepted the bowel of fried rice Neil brought to him. The other man took a seat on the other end of the couch. "I don't think you're a monster." 

Andrew's eyes locked onto Neil's collar. The shirt is grey but if you look closely. 

"There's blood on your shirt." Andrew waves a hand, bringing the delicious food to his mouth. Neil snaps up to hide the blood. "You still get nose bleeds?"

"No I- oh...yeah." Neil chuckled. "Nose bleeds."

They ate for a few minutes, Andrew turned the TV back on to the not so realistic and very dramatic crime show. It was better than awkward silence. 

Some guy was being stabbed repeatedly. 

"He should have died from that first stab. It would have hit a major artery in the thigh." Neil shook his head in disappointment. 

Neil had curled up in on himself at the end of the sofa, that having not changed from collage either. His legs draw up to his chest, toes curled under his feet and arms cramped in at his sides. 

He looked innocent and cute now. Not at all like someone who had just come back from either killing or servilely harming someone. 

“So, you’re thirty-three now.” Neil attempted after a few more minutes. 

“Yeah. And you’re thirty-two.” Andrew answered back. 

“You know how earlier...no, it doesn’t matter, never mind.” Neil shook his head again, long auburn hair brushing his cheeks. 

“What?” 

“No.” 

“Tell me.” 

“Well,” Neil put his take out container on the table behind him. “You said you didn’t have anyone over. Does that mean that...you’re not seeing anyone.” 

“You were right. You shouldn’t have asked that.” Andrew grunted. 

Not a-fucking-gain, Andrew. 

“Right. Sorry.” Neil twisted his fingers in his hands, a nervous tic he developed after spending time with Kevin back in collage, who also fiddled with his hands when nervous. 

Not a-fucking-gain. 

Yet, “No, I’m not seeing anyone.” 

Neil looked up from his lap, innocent and adorable. 

“Good. I mean not good as in like good but good as in like for me- I mean not for me, for me but like because-“ 

“Stop talking, Junkie.” Andrew sighed. He rubbed his face in irritation. He knew what Neil meant, good because now i have a chance. Which he didn’t, because Andrew wasn’t about to tear down the past thirteen years of progress just because Neil was sitting on the other side of his sofa, wide blue eyes and full pink lips. 

He wasn’t. 

He wasn’t. 

“I shouldn’t have come here.” Neil stood up suddenly. “I’m sorry. I got ahead of myself. You’re right. I don’t know what i was thinking. I’ll leave now. Bye.” 

“It’s for the best.” Andrew agreed, standing too. “Let me walk you out.” 

Neil Just nodded. His head was hung like he felt ashamed for even thinking about getting back together with Andrew. As he should. As he should. 

Andrew walked him to the door, ready to close it as soon as Neil was over the threshold. Then he turned around. Neil’s cheeks were pretty pink, his lips swollen from sucking on the nervously. 

“Can I...can we just kiss one more time.” Neil asked. He looked like he was just begging for a yes, but at the same time had no hope he’d get one. 

Andrew looked down either side of the hallway, even though nobody would be there. He grabbed Neil by the back of the neck and pulled him down to be right in front of him. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, only looking into Neil’s eyes. 

“God, yes Drew.” Neil smiled. 

Andrew pressed them together, eyes falling closed instantly. His whole body just started humming like an electrical charge was flowing through him. 

Neil placed his hands over Andrew’s checks softly, sighing contently. He came up closer so they were touching chest to chest and Andrew grabbed ahold of his waist. 

It felt so good. So much better than any other kiss he’d had in the past decade. 

They continued to stand there, tongues remembering places they hadn’t been in forever. It was slow and calming and Andrew felt out of breath instantly. 

It felt right. 

It felt so much more right than with anyone else. Even after all these years, it still fit. They still fit. This just cemented what Andrew had dreaded to be true. That being the fact that Neil was it for Andrew. Neil was, however gross it sounded, the one. 

Andrew took a step back when he felt his dick take an interest in the way Neil’s thumbs rubbed circles into his hips. 

Neil’s eyes didn’t open for a few seconds afterwards, a happy little smile present on his lips. A quick glance showed that Neil was also enjoying that a bit too much, but Andrew guessed that he wouldn’t have said anything about it. 

“Yup.” Neil whispered to himself. 

“Yup?” 

“Yup, still amazing.” Neil laughed, the playful mockery from earlier today coming back again. 

“Get lost, Junkie.” Andrew shoved him out the door he had reentered. “That was it, got it?” 

“Totally.” Neil winked. “See you i court tomorrow, babe.” 

“I’ll kill you.” 

“I’ve got six snipers zeroed in on you right now, I wouldn’t even try.” Neil wasn’t joking. There was a red light dancing in his peripherals. 

“They get a nice show?” Andrew decided a little joking around couldn’t hurt. 

“Oh yeah, from before and just now.” Neil prodded. 

“Get the fuck out!” Andrew yelled and shoved Neil to the elevator. Before the doors closed, Neil leant down and pecked Andrew’s cheek. 

Andrew’s entire face was hot with embarrassment. He was pretty sure Neil was joking about the before part, but just the idea of him knowing what Andrew had been doing made him want to yell. 

“Fucking idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give comments and kudos. Comments really make me happy.


End file.
